


Guilty Conscience: Song Fic.

by MoonbirbxDottie



Series: Love Island: The Song Fic/Parody Album [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oshun is still my MC, Song Parody, Song fic, this is what quarantine does to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbirbxDottie/pseuds/MoonbirbxDottie
Summary: Oshun and Marisol play therapist in a song parody of Guilty Conscience by Eminem and Dr. Dre.
Series: Love Island: The Song Fic/Parody Album [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765243
Kudos: 3





	Guilty Conscience: Song Fic.

Meet Noah, twenty-five-years-old. Fed up with Hope and the way things are going, he decides to break it off.

"I can't take this no more, I can't take it no more. Must be free, I gotta do this, gotta do this"

But on his way , he has a sudden change of heart. And suddenly, his conscience comes into play...

Noah is suddenly in a dark room, resting on a therapy couch. He see's two chairs both with their backs to him. One spins around, revealing to be Marisol.

_Alright, stop!_  
_Now before you walk in the door_  
_Emotions from ceiling to floor_  
_And try to break up with that bore_  
_You better think of the consequence_

"Marisol? what are you-"

_Your motherfucking conscience_

The other chair spins around, revealing to be Oshun.

_That's nonsense!_  
_Go in, assert yourself and put on your grown man pants_  
_And stop all the damn stress, and permission grants_  
_Tell her you need to break up_  
_No room to makeup_  
_Don't fight. Heed me. And wake up!_

Noah looks confused. "Oshun? You too?"

"Duh!"

Marisol interrupts both of them.

_Yeah but if it all goes through like it's supposed to_  
_The whole Villa knows you and Twitter will expose you_  
_Think about it before you walk in the door first_  
_Look look deep in her eyes, is she really the worst?_

Oshun tuts loudly.

_Fuck that! Do that shit! Dump that bitch!_  
_Can you afford to suffer this shit? Are you that bewitch?_  
_Why you give a fuck if she cries? Are you that bitch?_  
_Do you really think she gives a fuck if you want kids?_

"Man, don't do it, it's not worth it to risk it!" Marisol says.

"You're right!" Noah says.

"Don't give up!"

"Stop!" Oshun says.

"Stay with her."

"I will!" Noah smiles.

"Don't even listen to Oshun, she's bad for you."

"You know what Marisol? I don't like your attitude." Noah phases out of the 'room' as we move on to the next victim.

Meet Ibrahim, twenty-two-years-old. Was on a date with new Islander Jo at a spa, things start getting hot and heavy on the comfy massage tables.

Once again, his conscience comes into play...

"I kissed Jo. Shit!" He's in the dark space, sitting on the couch with his face buried in his hands.

Marisol clears her throat. 

_Now listen to me, while you're kissing her lips_  
_And smearing her lipstick, Your head's completely turned_  
_Now all you gotta do is recouple and seal the deal._

Oshun interrupts Marisol again.

_Yo! What about how Shannon feels?_  
_You shouldn't have to hurt of her, that's not fair!_

Marisol faces Oshun.

_But this is Love Island are you aware?_  
_The show is full of temptation and affair_  
_I say go for who you want, don't be a pussy ass square._

"Enough of the peer pressure, kid." 

"It already happen, nothing undid."

"Mate, you would dump Shan over this female?" Oshun asks Ibrahim.

"Come on, be honest. Don't tuck your tail." Marisol also wants an answer. Ibrahim gets up and storms out into the oblivion. The last person shows up.

Meet Gary, a twenty-three-year-old crane operator. After Casa Amor and the stick or switch recoupling, he walks in the door of the Villa to find Chelsea in the arms of another guy.

"Right. Wasn't expecting that." Gary says looking around until his eyes lie on me and Marisol.

"Alright calm down, relax, start breathing." Marisol says slowly.

Oshun scoffs and waves a dismissive hand.

_Fuck that shit, I know that this bitch been cheatin'_  
_While you were a good boy, she's been with this dude, getting off?!_  
_She doesn't care, man, cut this bitch off!_

"Wait, Oshun! What if there's an explanation for this shit?"

"What? She tripped? Fell? Landed on his dick?!"

Marisol thinks about it for a second.

_On the contrary , maybe she's right Gary_  
_But think about it, a side to this that's all bright and merry_

Oshun looks at Mariosl.

_You're talking about Lottie? The hell you see in her?_  
_She don't appreciate you, you could do so much better?_  
_You don't need the blackheart, or pink Pop Tart_

Marisol points to me. "You don't need this hoe who's confused in the heart!"

"What'd you say?" Oshun glares at her. 

"What's wrong? You mad? I see you sparking up embers"

"Don't make me slap you!"

Marisol puts her hands up.

_Uh-ha! Temper temper!_  
_Ms. Oshun? Ms. Petty Betty_  
_Outside, catty and bitchy yet inside, soft as a teddy._  
_When you are going to tell him you want him already?!_

Oshun looks thoughtfully at Gary.

_Should I do it, since Lucas just up and fled_  
_With a curtain wearing meerkat? Aw fuck it_  
_What am I saying? Hey Gary, come with me for a chat._

"Okay." Gary takes my hand and we walk off, leaving Marisol alone.


End file.
